


My little kitten

by Deraniel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Art, Asgard (Marvel), Digital Art, IW Thor, Incest, Lokitty, M/M, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deraniel/pseuds/Deraniel
Summary: IW Thor and young Lokitty are having some fun somewhere in the palace...
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	My little kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniaVento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaVento/gifts).



___________


End file.
